Child of Destiny
by Sola Haze
Summary: Two months after losing Marina, the Rebels once again find themselves in a sticky situation when Ezra and Arez are targeted by the evil sith lord, Darth Vader. The Empire has gotten smarter, anticipating the Rebels' moves, and it seems as if the team is falling apart. (Sequel to Child of the Force. Full summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

 **Two months after losing Marina, the Rebels once again find themselves in a sticky situation when Ezra and Arez are targeted by the evil sith lord, Darth Vader. The Empire has gotten smarter, anticipating the Rebels' moves, and it seems as if the team is falling apart.**

 **Dark shadows are rising across Lothal, as the Imperials look for anyone who will reveal the rebels' location. And now, there's only one choice left.**

 **Leave.**

 **Ezra and Arez know it isn't that simple, but they have their own problems. Arez has began seeing things, clips of the future, and she's scared. Now, it's up to Ezra be there for her in this tough time, like she was for him...**

* * *

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Child of Destiny! I wanna point out first that I have 5 books planned out. Each "child" is a different character. So the Child of Destiny isn't Arez. Also, the Child of the Force wasn't Arez either, it was Ezra. The character this book focuses around doesn't take a prominent role until later, but see if you can figure out who it is. The future books are "Child of Truth", "Child of Sacrifice", and "Child of Rebellion". If you like this, don't be shy in commenting, or looking at my other stories. I'm gonna publish a new story soon about an Imperial cadet named Hailie Waters. Look put for that.**

* * *

 _He looked up when he heard engines. It was the_ Ghost _. It landed and the hatch opened. Arez stood in the doorway, her arms were crossed. He grinned sheepishly and walked towards the ship._

 _"Sorry, Arez," he said to her. "Are you mad?"_

 _"Well," she said, stretching out the word. "Yes, but not in an, 'I wanna yell at you' kinda way. more of an 'I wanna chase you' kinda way."_

 _He smiled and ran past her down the hall as Arez ran after him. He laughed, as did she. For once, two siblings just having fun..._


	2. Chapter 1: Long After

**_Two Month Later_**

"Is that all you got?!" Ezra yelled as he deflected the golden energy blasts.

He stood in the middle of a forest on Naboo. Nearly fifteen feet away from him stood Arez. She held up her lightsaber and shot at him with "blaster mode." Kanan and Hera had been busy, and they were bored, so they had decided to do some training on their own for a change.

For the last half hour, maybe more, Arez had been shooting at him, and he had deflected every blast. He never even got tired; it was like some huge energy source was fueling him to keep going no matter what. Maybe it was the nature energy of Naboo or just the happiness of hanging with Arez.

Since the events of the clone base, life had been relatively normal for the rebels, well, except for what happened nearly six weeks ago...

The rebels had decided to send out a message of hope to the people of Lothal, and a few other systems, but things had gone horribly wrong when Kanan had been captured by the Empire. Ezra still remembered how empty and broken he'd felt after losing Kanan. Then he'd figured out a plan to rescue him, and it had worked. They had rescued Kanan, and the Inquisitor had died. Sure, he and Arez may have gotten some battle scars, but it was all part of the lifestyle, he supposed.

Then they had met Ahsoka Tano, AKA Fulcrum, and had been introduced to the larger rebellion, but things had changed since then. Some for better, some for worse.

Sabine and Zeb had begun to treat Ezra and Arez less as annoying little siblings, and more as family. Hera was taking the lead more often. And Chopper, though still grumpy, showed more care for the crew. But Kanan had become more serious, which concerned Ezra. The others had never been the same either. And Ezra feared they would never be the same again.

Arez put the blaster down. "Alright, something's on your mind," she said. "Spill it."

Ezra sighed. "It's just... Kanan..." he said.

Arez seemed to understand immediately. She frowned. "You're being paranoid," she said. "Now, c'mon. It's my turn." She ignited her golden saber, the glowing blade extended upwards, reaching towards the stars above. The light illuminated her face, turning her sapphire eyes deep green as the forest.

Ezra nodded and turned off his saber. He aimed the blaster at Arez carefully taking aim before shooting the first shot.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So, I know your probably thinking "what?! How could you not add when Arez got her lightsaber?!" Well, we all know I could never top "Path of the Jedi" and I just really wanted to move on. Anyway, hope you keep reading. And may the force be with you, always...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Clone Wars

Arez deflected the blaster fire with excellent skill and precision; That was why her saber was golden. Because she was so strong with the light side. She had a true connection that Ezra knew could never be corrupted, not that the Imperials hadn't tried.

He still remembered what Kanan had said when Arez had gotten her crystal.

 _They all stood in the temple, Ezra's hand was open, showing Kanan the blue crystal he had received. Then Arez had opened her closed hand to show him her's as well._

 _His eyes went wide. "That's amazing!" his voice had sounded very surprised._

 _Her face lit with confusion. "What is?" Arez asked_

 _Kanan smiled. "Gold Kyber crystals are very rare, and are only found by the strongest light side users."_

 _"Really?" she stared down at the little gem in her palm, wondering how such a small thing could mean so much._

She had improved so much in the Jedi way in the last month, even outshining him. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't the slightest bit jealous.

He wondered if Kanan was more proud of Arez than of him...

Wherever Kanan was, he was sure that he wasn't thinking that.

* * *

Kanan sat up with a gasp, waking from his sleep. He could sense Hera asleep in the bunk above, and Sabine, Zeb, Tory, and Hannah asleep in their rooms. He calmed down slightly, but knew that Ezra and Arez were out in the forest.

He ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, sighing. Then he remembered the dream...

He had had this dream every night since they had met the larger rebellion, but it was different this time.

 _He and his master stood in the clearing, the hot sun beating down. The light breeze kicked up dust, and carried a smell like metal, dirt, and smoke._

 _He knew this dream well, too well. But something was different. He had expected them to be surrounded by clone troopers with their guns trained on their faces, but instead, a shadowy black armor-clad figure stood before them, it's mechanical breathing echoed. In his right hand, he held a red lightsaber, pulsing and vibrating, it's hum was numbing in his ears._

 _His master, Depa, stepped forward and ignited her emerald green saber, and instantly engaged combat with the figure. Their sabers clashed, then locked. She looked at him, her eyes were exactly as he remembered them. Full of pain._

 _"Caleb, Run!" she yelled._

 _He hadn't wanted to run, to let his master fall, but he turned and fled, running faster than he ever had before._

That had been the day he left the Jedi order. The day his master fell. But there was something strange about that shadowy figure. It's presence... The anger... The fear... The hate...

He hadn't sensed a presence like that since... The Clone Wars...

* * *

 **That's right! I had Kanan and Hera share a cabin. Well, I mean, it made logical sense, since they needed more room, but if there isn't Kanera in season 4, I'm gonna flip.**


End file.
